


Party

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: Keith and Aiden Adventures [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, M/M, One Shot, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden's birthday is coming up and Keith doesn't know what to get him. What to do? What to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> More Keith and Aiden. Hope you guys like this pairing.

Keith sighed as he read through a electronics magazine. Aiden's birthday was in four days and he didn't know what to get him. He already planned to make dinner and a cake, but he couldn't find a good present. He sighed once more.   
"What are you doing?" a voice said behind him. He jumped and turned to see Aiden.   
"You scared me. Nothing really." he answered.   
"You've been very distracted lately. Everything ok?"   
"Yeah, everything's fine." Keith went back to his magazine. Aiden just shrugged.   
"I got called into work. I'll be back later on tonight."   
"Alright, I'll have dinner ready for you." With that, Aiden left. Keith waited a couple of minutes and sighed.   
"I know I'm going to get in trouble for this," he mumbled and headed towards Aiden's room. He tried the door and grinned when he learned it wasn't locked. He walked into Aiden's room.   
The room was very...neat. It was nothing like Keith expected. He looked towards the desk and found an opened magazine. It was opened to an article about the latest computer tech. A laptop was circled.   
"That's the new Ultra-book. I don't have enough money for that." Keith continued to look through the magazine. Nothing else was circled in it. He sighed as he returned the magazine to how he found it.   
"There's gotta be something in here that can help me." Keith continued to look around the room. He wasn't having the best of luck. Anything that looked like a potential present he didn't have enough money for. He was seriously thinking of giving up and just get Aiden a card. That was until he accidentally bumped into his dresser. A piece of paper fell to the floor.   
"Shit. Aiden can't know I was in here." He was about to put the paper back until he saw what was in it.   
"I've seen this somewhere before..." Keith took out his phone and went through his pictures. His friend was holding the exact same object.   
"That's right. He told me he would sell it to me at a price I could afford." Keith grinned and called his friend.   
"Hey, remember that thing you said you would sell me?" Keith nodded as his friend responded.   
"I'm at Aiden's house. Can you get it here by tomorrow?" He grinned when he heard his friend's answer.   
"Great! I'll transfer the money to your account. Thanks a bunch!" Keith grinned as he hung up. Aiden was getting a present after all!   
——————————————  
Aiden was getting suspicious. Keith had been acting weird for three days now. It was like he was hiding something from him. Aiden didn't really like secrets. He planned on confronting Keith about it earlier, but his job was keeping him very busy; especially with their latest mission. He had no choice but to confront him on the day of all days; his birthday. He sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this.   
"Hey, boss!" a voice said behind him. Aiden turned around to see one of his employees.   
"What do you want?"   
"The guys and I are heading to the bar. We heard it was your birthday today. Would you like to join us?"  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I have to get home to my cousin."   
"Oh, ok then. See you tomorrow then." The employee ran back to his friends. Aiden left.   
When Aiden got home, it was awfully noisy. He could hear pots and pans clanking together as well as running water.   
"I'm home!" he shouted. A pot fell on the floor.   
"Shit! Just a minute!" Keith shouted back. More pots banged together. The sound of running water finally stopped. When everything got quiet, Keith ran up to Aiden. Flour was evident on the sides of his face. He had cuts on some his fingers. Yet, he had a grin on his face.   
"Welcome home."  
"Yeah... What have you been doing all day?"   
"Making dinner. Oh, happy birthday Aiden."   
"Thanks."  
"Dinner's on the table.I'll go clean up." Keith ran off. Aiden looked after him and shrugged. He would question him later.   
When Aiden went into the dinning room, his eyes widened. Grilled chicken, Cesar salad, lasagna, and shrimp decorated the table along with a bottle of wine. All of them were his favorite foods. He couldn't believe Keith made all of it.   
"I see you're surprised," Keith said as he entered the dinning room.   
"It's... A lot for just my birthday."   
"Well, I didn't know what you would want, so I just made all of your favorites." Aiden nodded and sat at the table. Keith poured Aiden a glass of wine.   
"Here you go. It was the best brand I could find in town." Aiden smiled as he took a sip.   
"Not bad. You went all out."   
"Well, you did take me in until my mom and dad get back. That, and you are my master..." Keith blushed. Aiden knew what he was trying to say and smiled. He kissed Keith's cheek.   
"Thank you. Now, sit. I can't eat this all by myself." Keith blushed a darker color and nodded. The two ate their dinner in peace. When they finished, Keith jumped up. Aiden looked at him in confusion. He ran out the dinning room and came back with a long gift wrapped box.   
"You didn't have to get me a present." Aiden took it anyway. He gasped when he opened the box. Within in it was a katana with a red and black handle. The sheaf was black as well. Next to the katana was a smaller blade in a similar fashion.   
"How'd you...?"  
"I know a guy." Aiden rose a brow at that but decided to let it go.   
"How did you know I was looking for this?" Keith paled.   
"Well, I sort of, went into your room to find out what you wanted. I'm sorry." Aiden laughed.   
"I'll let it slide this time." Keith smiled. He walked over to the fridge and took out a chocolate cake. Aiden chuckled.   
"Are you trying to make me fat?"  
"Of course not. I just wanted to do something for your birthday." Keith placed the cake on the table and went to get candles. Aiden's phone rang.   
"Aiden speaking."  
"Boss, we have a major lead on the latest target. We might need you to come in so we can form a plan."   
"Sorry, no can do."  
"Why not?"  
"Today is my birthday and my cousin went through a lot of work to make me a little party. We will discuss this tomorrow."   
"Understood." Aiden hung up as Keith came back with candles and a lighter.   
"Who was that?" he asked.   
"Work. They wanted me to come in, but I told them I had other plans." Keith placed the candles on the cake and lit them up. He dimmed down the lights and sat next to his master.   
"Make a wish." Aiden grinned and blew out the candles. As the room went dark, their lips met.


End file.
